The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that can convey waste toner removed from a photoconductor drum, to a waste toner container.
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a cleaning device removes waste toner from a photoconductor drum. In addition, a color image forming apparatus of a tandem type includes a plurality of cleaning devices that remove waste toner respectively from a plurality of photoconductor drums and an intermediate transfer belt.
The cleaning device uses, for example, conveyance screws that are disposed along the longitudinal direction of the photoconductor drums so as to convey the waste toner to one of opposite ends of the photoconductor drums that oppose to each other in the longitudinal direction.
In addition, there is known a color image forming apparatus in which a plurality of conveyance belts convey the waste toner from end portions of a plurality of cleaning devices to a plurality of waste toner containers that are disposed above the plurality of cleaning devices.